Meet me under the mistletoe
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Rainbow Dash find's a note on her door saying to meet somepony at midnight on Christmas Eve and doesn't know if she should go.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was headed toward her front door, she had been out all day shopping for Christmas, but once she got to the door she noticed something on it. She pulled the piece of paper off her door and took it inside, she set all her bags on the ground and read the note. There wasn't a whole lot written on it just this:

_"Meet me under the mistletoe midnight on Christmas Eve at the entrance to Ponyville" _

Rainbow Dash flipped the note over to see if anypony had signed it, but the other side was blank. She decied that she would ask Twilight what she should do in the morning, but right now all Rainbow wanted to do was go to bed, so she fed Tank, grabbed one of her Daring do books, read for a while and fell asleep. The next morning she went directly to the library to see Twilight. "Good morning Rainbow, how are you today?" Twilight asked her friend. "I'm doing fine, but last night I found this on my door" Rainbow told her. Twilight took the note from Rainbow and read it. "Oh Rainbow, it sound's as if somepony want's to meet you!" Twilight said happily. "Well duh, I got that much" Rainbow responed. "Maybe it's your friend Doctor Whooves!" Twilight replied exitedly."No, I don't think he would do this" Rainbow told her friend. "Oh a secret admirer, how romantic!" Twilight said to her."But what if it's some crazy pony?" Rainbow asked. "Rainbow, do you really think that some crazy pony would try to get you on Christmas eve? I've never seen you act so paranoid." Twilight said to her."Me? I'm not paranoid, I just don't want to meet a crazy pony" Rainbow explained to her friend."Then why don't you go?" Twilight asked. "Like I said I don't want to meet a crazy pony" Rainbow told her. "Come on Rainbow, what if it's a really nice stallion, would you want to leave him standing there in the cold?" Twilight asked her. "I guess not, all right, I'll go if it'll make you happy" Rainbow Dash told her friend. "You know this could be the start of something great" Twilight said to Rainbow as Rainbow opened the door and left .Rainbow Dash started to head back home but her mind was full of thoughts so she decided to take a walk to clear her head."Well it could be a crazy pony, but then Twilight could be right, it could be a nice stallion and he does want to see me, so why should I let him down" she thought to herself "But it could be a prank somepony is planing to pull on me like what happened at flight school" Rainbow thought about the time someone left a note on her locker saying that Soarin wanted to meet her, she got really excited and went to meet him and it turned out to be the bullies who thought she couldn't fly and called her "Rainbow Crash", so she was nervous to meet this pony, so she decided to go see another friend of her's Doctor Whooves, she went over to his house and knocked on the door."Well hello Rainbow Dash!" Doctor Whooves said happily after answering the door."What brings you here?". Rainbow Dash explained what had happened about finding the note and what Twilight said."Well do you really think that a crazy pony left a note on your door saying they want to meet you?" he asked her. "Yeah I do,what else could it be" she answered him."I honestly agree with Twilight on this one, it could be a very nice stallion for you" Doctor Whooves pointed out. "I think you and Twilight are right, maybe I should go" Rainbow told him."That's the spirit!" he exclaimed happily "Well tell me how it works out!". "Okay, see you later Doctor" Rainbow said to him as she went to head out the door "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him. "Yes?" he said to her"."Did you send the note?" "No, I have my eye on somepony else" he answered." Just checking, well Merry Christmas Doctor" Rainbow said to her friend."Merry Christmas Rainbow" he replied. She left his house and decided to go home and get some rest.

It was Christmas Eve and all the ponies in Ponyville were very excited, fillies and colts were having snowball fights and talking about what they asked Santa Hooves for Christmas, and mares and stallions were doing some last minute shopping. Rainbow Dash was heading to Sugarcube Corner for the Christmas party Pinkie Pie was she got there she went over and got a cup of hot chocolate, she went over to her friends and Rarity said "Twilight tells us that you got a note from a secret admirer saying to meet at midnight tonight, isn't it just the most romantic thing EVER?" "Twilight, why did you tell them?" Rainbow asked Twilight. "Oh come on why not tell them, besides you never said I couldn't" Twilight told her. "Your right I didn't" Rainbow said to her. "So are you going to go?" Pinkie Pie asked her. " Well.." Rainbow said. "Oh why not?" Applejack asked Rainbow. "It could be from somepony you like" Fluttershy pointed out. "I know, I know" Rainbow said "I already told Twilight I would, so yeah I'm going to go". All her friends started to cheer and the party continued until about ten till midnight, with a few words of encouragement from her friends she headed out the door and to the edge of town.

When she arrived, there was nopony but then it wasn't midnight yet, then suddenly Rainbow Dash heard hoofbeats and then saw a shadow. she looked towards the shadow and she couldn't belive her eyes: standing there under the mistletoe with her was none other than Soarin! "Hey Rainbow Dash" he said nevously. "Hey Soarin" she replied sounding just as nevous. "I didn't think you'd come, but it was a chance worth taking!" he said happily. "Yeah, I was worried about coming" she told him. "Well I'm gald we both took this chance" he said to her then he looked at his watch and said "It's almost midnight" he then looked again and said "Five, four, three, two, one" he leaned over, kissed her and said "Merry Christmas Rainbow Dash" she looked at him and said "Merry Christmas Soarin".


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash and Soarin headed back to the party at Sugarcube Corner and when they got there they were greeted by the other ponies."Soarin, your the one that left the note?" asked Twilight with a smile. "Yes I was, I was worried that Rainbow wouldn't show up but Spitfire said I should take a chance and try" Soarin answered. "Well I think it was great that you did" Rainbow said to him."Enough with the chitchat it's time to PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled enthusiastically. The ponies partied for awhile but it was Christmas so everypony decided it was time to go back home. Soarin flew with Rainbow Dash back home. "Thanks for taking me home Soarin" Rainbow said to him. "Your welcome" he replied. "Well I better head back home,Merry Christmas". "Merry Christmas" she said back to him. Rainbow got ready to go to bed but when she went to lay down she couldn't get to sleep. "I got kissed by Soarin!" she said outloud "I can't believe he likes me, okay keep it together Rainbow you got to get some sleep". she said as she laid down, she closed her eyes but still couldn't fall alseep. "I haven't felt like I couldn't sleep on Christmas since I was a filly,but I feel like a filly, I GOT KISSED BY SOARIN!" she said to herself, after awhile she finally got to sleep.

The next morning Rainbow practically flew out of bed and got ready to go to see her friends. She went into town and right to Sugarcube Corner. "Merry Christmas guys!" she said as she went inside."Merry Christmas!" the other ponies said ponies had a quick breakfest and went and opened their gifts .When they were all done they had some hot chocoalate and cookies and they chated for a while."So are you having a good Christmas Rainbow?" Twilight asked her. "Yeah" she replied sounding kinda sad."What's the matter?" Pinkie asked Rainbow. "It's just I was hoping to see Soarin again" Rainbow answered. Twilight looked at her friends and nodded, "Well I think there's one more thing for you Rainbow" Twilight said to Rainbow. "What is it?" Rainbow asked. "Just wait and see" Twilight replied as Twilight and her friends left the room. 'I wonder what it is" Rainbow thought to herself. Awhile later her friends came back and Twilight walked over to her and said "Close your eyes Rainbow"."Okay" Rainbow said as she closed her eyes, she then heard hoofsteps and then Twilight Yelled "Open your eyes!". Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and she smiled about what was standing in front of her. "SOARIN!" Rainbow yelled as she walked over and to Soarin and said "I can't believe your here!". "Well what do you think of you present?" Soarin asked pointing his hoof at the bow on his head."I love it" Rainbow said hugging Soarin. "I am glad you came!"."So am I!" he replied. "KISS! KISS!" Pinkie Pie yelled jumping up and down. "I think we should" Soarin whispered to her. "Okay". she responded,and they other ponies started cheering, "Well Merry Christmas Rainbow Dash" Soarin said to her. "Merry Christmas Soarin" she said back.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYPONY!" all of the ponies shouted happily.

Outside the window Braeburn was watching the party inside,"I wish I could be brave enough to do that for the filly I like" he thought to himself as he walked away. " Maybe one day".


End file.
